1992–93 Toronto Maple Leafs season
Offseason NHL draft Regular season * Grant Fuhr was traded by the Maple Leafs (with conditional pick in 1995 draft) to Buffalo Sabres for LW Dave Andreychuk, G Daren Puppa and first-round draft pick in the 1993 draft (D Kenny Jonsson) on February 2, 1993. The 1992-93 season was a triumph for the Maple Leafs. It saw them set franchise records in wins (44) and points (99). The 21-year-old goaltender Felix Potvin played his first full season with the team and was solid, with a 25-15-7 record, a GAA of 2.50, 2 shutouts, and a .910 SV%. In a season that saw 20 of 24 teams average more than 3 goals scored per game, the Maple Leafs goaltending was one of the best in the NHL, allowing only 241 goals in 84 games (only the Chicago Blackhawks allowed fewer goals than Toronto). The Maple Leafs also had a strong defense corps, anchored by Dave Ellett, Todd Gill, Sylvain Lefebvre, Jamie Macoun, Dimitri Mironov and Bob Rouse. Newcomers Dave Andreychuk and Daren Puppa also played very well. In just 31 games with the Leafs, Andreychuk scored 25 goals and had 13 assists for 38 points. Puppa won 6 out of 8 games, had a GAA of 2.25, 2 shutouts, and a .922 SV%. Rookie Nikolai Borschevsky led the team in goals with 34 and would score a very memorable goal in the first round of the playoffs against the Detroit Red Wings; Borschevsky deflected Bob Rouse's shot 2:35 into the first overtime period of game 7 at Joe Louis Arena to give the Leafs a 4-3 win and a 4-games-to-3 series win. Doug Gilmour Doug Gilmour had a career year in 1992–93. He had a franchise-record 127 points during the 1992–1993 regular season and ranked eighth in league scoring.NHL Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p. 166. In the playoffs, he played a key role as the Leafs took out the powerhouse Detroit Red Wings and St. Louis Blues, both in seven games. Gilmour finished the postseason with 35 points, behind only Wayne Gretzky. Gilmour was the runner-up for the Hart Trophy as regular-season MVP and won the Selke Trophy as best defensive forward, the first major NHL award that a Leaf player had won since 1967. One of Gilmour's most memorable goals was scored during the 1993 second round playoffs series against the St. Louis Blues, in the second sudden death overtime period. Many fans remember him skating back and forth behind the St. Louis net multiple times before finally sliding the puck behind a sprawling Curtis Joseph. The Maple Leafs would go on to win the series, including the Wayne's Gretzky's Los Angeles Kings (Thanks to Kerry Fraser who called 5 mins on High Stick Penalty). However, they end up losing to the Montreal Canadiens 4 games to 3. Game log October 1 Played at Copps Coliseum in Hamilton, Ontario. November 1 Played at Copps Coliseum in Hamilton, Ontario. December January February March April Playoffs Stanley Cup Final *June 1 - Toronto 4 Montreal 1 *June 3 - Toronto 2 Montreal 3 '''(OT) *June 5 - '''Montreal 4 Toronto 2 *June 7 - Montreal 3 Toronto 2 (OT) *June 9 - Toronto 5 Montreal 2 *June 11 - Montreal 4 Toronto 5 (OT) *June 13 Toronto 1 Montreal 4 Montreal wins best-of-seven series 4–3. Player stats Regular season ;Scoring ;Goaltending Playoffs ;Scoring ;Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; +/- = Plus/Minus; PIM = Penalty Minutes; PPG=Power-play goals; SHG=Short-handed goals; GWG=Game-winning goals MIN=Minutes played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; GA = Goals Against; GAA = Goals Against Average; SO = Shutouts; SA=Shots Against; SV=Shots saved; SV% = Save Percentage; Transactions The Maple Leafs have been involved in the following transactions during the 1992-93 season. Trades Waivers Expansion Draft Free agents | valign="top" | |} Roster Awards and records * Pat Burns, Jack Adams Trophy. * Doug Gilmour, Selke Trophy. * Doug Gilmour, Molson Cup (most game star selections for Toronto Maple Leafs). * Doug Gilmour, franchise record, most points in one season, 127 points.NHL Official Guide and Record Book 2006, p. 131. * Doug Gilmour, franchise record, most points by a centre in one season, 127 points. * Doug Gilmour, franchise record, most assists in one season, 95 assists. * Doug Gilmour, most assists in one game (6), Toronto club record. Farm Teams *The Maple Leafs farm team was the St. John's Maple Leafs in St. John's, Newfoundland. References Notes Bibliography * National Hockey League Official Guide and Record Book 2006, senior managing editor: Ralph Dinger, published in Canada by Dan Diamond & Associates, Toronto, Ontario, ISBN 0-920445-98-5. External links * Maple Leafs on Hockey Database Category:Toronto Maple Leafs seasons Category:1992 in hockey Category:1993 in hockey